With the development of Internet, more and more people acquire information over the Internet, such as network news, a search engine, a network music, a network video, a social networking site and a network forum. Information centric networking (abbreviated to “ICN” hereinafter) is a network focusing on information contents, such as a named data network (abbreviated to “NDN” hereinafter) or a content centric networking (abbreviated to “CCN” hereinafter).
In conventional technologies, a router firstly transmits information of the router itself to an adjacent router, and then the adjacent router transmits the information of the router and information of the adjacent router itself to a router adjacent to the adjacent router. In this way, the information of the router is spread step by step to a whole network.
However, it is difficult for routers in the information centric network to acquire a topology of the whole network and thus a routing of a preferable path.